


107 Photos of a Mystery Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Photography, inosaku, probably fluff, sakuino - Freeform, what is tagging???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino Yamanaka is a photographer for a wedding where she meets a breath taking pink haired girl. There was one problem, Ino never got her name, but she did take a ton of photos of her. Will she ever get a name for this mystery girl? Will she ever see those beautiful green eyes of hers again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl in the Photos

 

“What the hell?” Ino muttered to herself as she clicked through the photos on her camera.

 

There was picture after picture of a girl with short flowing pink hair and breathtaking light green eyes. It wasnt that Ino had forgotten taking the photos, no, she remembered specifically asking the girl to pose for the 'guest photobook' that was a total lie. The girl wasnt even really close to the two who were getting married, or so she said, but Ino had insisted.

 

Ino was hired by a friend of a friend to photograph for their wedding, but when she downloaded the film onto her laptop to edit the photos, she realized she took more pictures of that girl than the actual couple.

 

105 pictures of some mystery girl were saved to her camera, and only about 70of the actual couple and their family.

 

How did Ino even manage to take 105 flawless pictures of the same girl? She hated half of the pictures she took of the actual couple. Whatever. That's what photo shop was for right? Good thing Ino knew what she was doing.

 

“Aw these pictures look absolutely beautiful!” Said the newly wed with tears in her eyes. “Simply flawless! I look like a goddess, he looks like a prince!”

 

The woman's husband gave her a questioning look “Oh, sorry, King.” she corrected herself.

 

Ino had invited the couple to meet her at a small cafe so she could give them the photo album, and also hoping to uncover a name of that mystery girl.

 

“Oh you two are so cute!” Ino giggled sipping on her lemonade, “so how is your happy marriage going?”

 

“Marvelous! Simply grand!” The woman exclaimed with wide swinging arms.

 

Ino giggled again, deciding now was the perfect time to ask about the mystery girl.

 

“Your wedding was so pretty and well arranged, it was like I was witnessing your fairytale wedding right before my eyes! Speaking of the wedding, I met this.... girl, and I kinda took a ton of pictures of her, and they turned out really good. I needed to find her-” The bride giggled knowingly before Ino shook her head. “Uh, it`s nothing like that, I swear! I just need her consent to put them in my portfolio for class!”

 

“Sure, I`d be happy to give you a name to go to that face, and perhaps some contact info too?”

 

“Yes, yes! That would be amazing!” Ino said grabbing a folder out of her purse and setting it on the table, opening the purple folder and taking out three pictures. One was of the pink haired girl in her ankle length strapped dress that was the color of the midnight sky.

 

“Oh that girl is Sakura Haruno! She`s a friend of mine.” The woman beamed, “I happen to know a lot about her, number, address, sexuality, oh and the fact that she is single.”

 

Ino felt a slight blush arise on her cheeks, “That`s... uh...”

 

“So, you want her number?”

 

The blonde girl nodded.

 

 

“Uh, hello, I`m Ino Yamanaka, we met at that wedding I was hired to take pictures at. Funny story, I sorta took 107 photos of you and three are actually portfolio worthy good. I was wondering if I could get with you for dinner or something to talk about possibly using those in my portfolio. Well call me back when you get this, bye!” Ino said through the phone as she then set it down on the counter and sighed.

 

Ino found herself wondering if she`d ever actually get to see her again, sure she had her number now, but what if she didnt want to go out for dinner or didnt give her permission to use the photos or hell, not even call her back in the first place.

 

The woman found herself laying on her couch in her small one bedroom apartment flipping through the photos on her computer, having made a “Sakura Haruno” folder on her laptop with all 107 photos inside. She thought 'what if I never get to see that face again' and 'how does she manage to make me feel this way??' and a whole bunch of other gay thoughts until she heard a chirping from her phone on the counter. She had an incoming call.

 

“Hello, this is Ino Yamanaka speaking.” she answered having not read the caller ID beforehand and knowing the slight chance of it being work related.

 

“Oh hi, It`s Sakura Haruno.” the person on the other line said. The voice was pleasant sounding, that was the voice she remembered from the wedding.

 

“Oh hi! We met at the wedding where I took pictures of you for the guest book. Some of them turned out really good, you seriously look like a goddess in them, and I needed your permission before I use them in my portfolio.”

 

“How nice!”

 

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you to dinner so we could look them over and you could sign the paperwork.”

 

“Oh yeah that sounds nice! Just tell me where, and since you invited me to this little date I`m assuming you will be paying?” Sakura said jokingly.

 

“Of course, I need your approval after all, right?” Ino laughed, exchanging goodbyes and hanging up.

 

Ino felt relief and even excitement, that word,

 

**Date.**

 

She used _that_ word,

 

oh god pressure was on now.

 


	2. Their Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino gets her date with the former mystery girl.

 

Ino stood outside of the restaurant they agreed on with a bouquet of flowers in her hand as she waited for the girl to show. She had gotten there 30 minutes early just waiting outside checking her watch from time to time, pacing. It was about five minutes before they agreed to meet up when a car pulled up, door opening to reveal a familiar pink haired girl, it was her date, Sakura Haruno.

 

Sakura walked up to the front entrance to meet up with Ino, greeting her cheerfully with a hug and a 'hey!' Sakura was wearing a yellow sundress with brown leather sandals, and Ino wore black skinny jeans and a purple blouse.

 

“These are for you!” Ino said handing the flowers to Sakura.

 

“Thank you! I`m sorry I didnt get you anything in return!”

 

“Please, it`s fine! I`m supposed to be buttering you up remember!”

 

Sakura giggled as they stood there for a few seconds just looking at each other until Ino went to guide Sakura inside. The place was a four star Italian restaurant Ino had found on a quick google search. It was a rather small brick place with a wide glass window next to the door in which you could see a boy with black hair and a boy with blonde sharing a dinner, the blonde laughing at something the other said, the black haired boy not impressed.

 

Sakura held the wooden door open for Ino and they were greeted by the host.

 

“Hello Ladies,” he started, the girls greeted the man back,

 

“Table for two please,” Ino said as the man nodded with a grin in understanding asking for them to wait a few minutes. After about five quiet minutes he returned to guide them along to their table. It was in a back corner away from the other guests with a white table cloth, a lit candle, a rose in a vase, and a basket of bread sticks. It was a romantic set up, but Ino didnt know if it was a little dressed up or not.

 

Sure Sakura had said it was a date, but was it really? Did she mean it in a friendly way or was she really on a date with her? Would they do date stuff like get to know each other, be really awkward at starting conversation, or would they.... kiss?

 

“-huh Ino?” Sakura asked pulling the chair out for her.

 

Ino had spaced out in her thinking, this was embarrassing. “Oh sorry, what was that?”

 

“I said are you okay? You spaced out and looked nervous.”

 

“Oh no I`m just great! It`s alright I was wondering if I turned my straightener off,”

 

“Do you need to go home to check? I dont want your house to burn down.”

 

“No no, It`s fine I did.” she answered laughing awkwardly.

 

 

Sakura just nodded as they each sat down in their seats and looked at each other. “You look really nice,” Ino said.

 

“Thanks, you look nice too in those skinny jeans.” Sakura said, later cursing herself in her head for getting so specific.

 

“So those pictures I was talking about, the ones in the.... guest book.”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“I wanted to show them to you if you dont mind.” Ino reached into her bag and pulled out three pictures, setting them on the table in front of her.

 

Sakura picked them up to look at them closer, they really did look great. “Wow you have a way with a camera!”

 

Ino giggled as the waiter came to get their drink orders, after the man left to make them their conversation continued.

 

“So when will I be seeing this guest book?”

 

“About that-” She started with a small laugh “I.... may have just said there was going to be a guest book to get pictures of you.”

 

“Oh,” Sakura spoke “you couldve just asked! I`m always up for taking pictures for pretty girls.”

 

The rest of the dinner went well, very well, and Ino tried to keep the fact that the date would eventually end out of her head. When they did get the bill, she paid, as promised, and they walked out of the restaurant together.

 

“Thanks for paying,” Sakura said with a smile.

 

“I keep my promises,”

 

Sakura stepped closer in front of Ino, inches away from her. “Can I kiss you, as a token of my thanks?”

“of course,”

 

That's when she did, Sakura leaned in meeting their lips together in a simple touch. It felt nice, and neither would mind if they did it again, or kept doing it, for a long time. It left a rush of feelings through both of their bodies. Ino found herself grinning on the other girls lips, Sakura feeling it and fighting a grin off herself. When Sakura pulled away, they were both standing in the middle of the parking lot excitedly. Their foreheads met, touching, and they breathed steadily.

 

“I`d love to let you use those photos for class.”

 

“I`d love to go on another date with you.” Ino smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that`s it! I stayed up late finishing writing this and it might suck a little but hey, I tried!
> 
> a rate/review would be much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two later to come! 
> 
> I wanted to just say that the married couple are just random people, I`d make them characters but I ultimately decided against it because I dont want to screw anything up! 
> 
> Please rate/review/whatever, thanks! Chapter 2 should be up in a day or two!


End file.
